Be with me
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: 'Be with me. will you?" "i will... till the last breath of my life". they have lost somthing, but their love will help them to overcame.


**I am back :D well gai hi kab thi.**

.

She was in a half lying position over her bed thinking something. The room was totally dark, dark as her life. Well its just what she thought. But ya, no one can feel the pain, the storm, that battle through which she was going. She was wearing a black saree. Black saree always added an extra attraction to her already attractive figure. But today, she wasn't looking that much attractive in any shape. Her swelled eyes and tear stained face were the proof of her pain, her sorrows. She was remembering the incidents which took place a week before.

"_**Tarika! Tarika! Tarika! I am so happy! Tumne mujhe meri jindagi ka sabse bari good news diya. I love you! I love you! I love you jaan"**_

She took the photo frame which was on the side table and looked with love.

"Main kabil nahi hu tumhari payar ki Abhi" a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks. She didn't seem to bother much by those water drops. Yes what else she could consider those tears which were rolling down of her cheeks for the past three days.

"_**oh ho Abhi, ye kya abhi se etna shopping! Pura market utha lai kya?"**_

"_**Arey, ye toh kuch bhi nahi hain, tum bus dekhti jao, main kya kya karta hu"**_

She burst out into tears.

"Abhi, main tumhe keisey bataugi,, nahi hoga mujhse, I cant Abhi" she cried.

"_**TARIKA! Tumhe samajh nahi ata meri baat. Kaha tha na tumhe koi kam nahi karogi tum? Toh phir?"**_

"_**Abhi, I am fine, or.. main…"**_

"_**Chup, ekdam chup. Mujhe kuch nahi sunna hain. Next time aisa kuch kia toh…."**_

"_**Toh? Toh kya? Batao na," she was teasing him.**_

"_**Toh main tumse bat nahi karunga." He turned away.**_

"_**Acha! Na karo, mujhe kya? Bat nahi karoge matlab… dant bhi nahi saktey, toh main jo marji.."**_

"_**Bilkul nahi,,,, dant sakta hu." He faced her.**_

"_**Ye keisi bat hui, bat nahi karoge par dantoge….ye.."**_

"_**Arey yar, please tum ab meri khichai mat karo or chup chap aram karo. Mujhe koi bahana nahi sunna" he forced her to lied down on bed.**_

She was sobbing.

"_**Tarika wo jo room band para hua hain na, kal na tum wo saf karwa lena"**_

"_**Ku?"**_

"_**Arey,,,, hum hamare princess ke liye wo room decorate karege na"**_

She rested her head on pillow.

"_**Ye kya Abhi, tumne toh kapre bhi kharid liye, or wo bhi larki ke! Tumhe keisey pata larki hogi ya larka?"**_

"_**Mujhe pata hain larki hogi"**_

"_**Nahi larka.."**_

"_**NO! Tarika mujhe larki chahiye. Or dekhna larki hi hogi"**_

"_**Nahi, mujhe larka chahiye or larka hi hoga"**_

"_**Larki"**_

"_**Larka"**_

"_**Tarika!"**_

"_**Abhi!**_"

"Abhiii…I …hamara bacha.. Abhi.. tum…." She spoke in between her sobs.

She remembered those days, when she used to be extremely happy. She never imagined her life would throw her in such circumstances.

"_**Dr, Tarika, I am sorry to inform you but…you have a miscarriage"**_

She began to sob again burying her face in the pillow.

"Everything's my fault" she sobbed

She didn't know when she fell into a deep sleep.

Some after one hour a man entered into the room. He was wearing a dirty shirt with blue jeans and gray coat looking totally distressed and exhausted. As he moved towards his curly beauty he slowed down his pace. His heart started to beat fast. Tears formed into his eyes seeing the tear stained face of his wife. She was sleeping in a very awkward position. She was almost half lying and was holding pillow close to her.

He wondered how she had passed three days without him. If he was there with her, it wouldn't reduce her pain, but at least he could sooth her as well as himself.

The moment Daya informed him after coming from the mission, he was fighting to hold back his tears. Because he knew he had to be strong for her. He crushed himself even still crushing himself for leaving her alone when she needed him the most. He was very thankful to Daya because he knew Tarika wouldn't be able to tell him that heart breaking news. That's not mean he wasn't sad, but he knew Tarika's pain was more than his.

He clearer her face as he sat down beside her on bed. He took the pillow and was about put that under head by lifting her with one hand, she opened her eyes slightly. Abhi held her with his two hands in order to support her.

"Tarika…" He called her softly.

"Tum a gain Abhi?" she mumbled.

"Tumhare pass toh ana hi tha na mujhe jaan." He placed his one hand behind her head. She was losing her sense.

"Tarikaaa" He called her again."Hmm" she response as her body started to collapse slowly.

He hugged her in order to support her body and give her a mental satisfaction that he was actually with her and she wasn't dreaming.

He felt her arms around his shoulders which were trying to grab him, but was failing every time as she was extremely weak and was losing her sense. He separated her from his hug as he felt her arms sliding down his shoulders.

"Tarika"

No response.

"Tarika!" he patted her cheeks again and again.

"TARIKA!" this time a little bit loudly.

He took her to the hospital immediately.

….

**AN: SS is that ok? U asked me to write a sad story na? toh here it is. I know not very much sad. But adjust with it na dera :p**

**If you want to read its next chap toh rvw please. The more I got rvws the more I will update soon. **

**Sorry for the short update… I am very much busy **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**KK**


End file.
